Training Your Eyes
by Ene-chan
Summary: Since the Kagerou Daze Capture Strategy is going to be carried out soon Shintaro decides it would be best to train their eye ability's.
1. Prologue: Training the Eyes

**So here's my third story I swear I'm not going to write another fan fic until I finish one of these or if it's a one shot. Anyway it's another short prologue and for those reading Mekakushi Tales I'll either post the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow.**

* * *

It was late as the group prepared dinner while Shintaro sat at the kitchen table looking through the book they found earlier at Mary's house.

"What are you doing Onii-chan?" Momo asked looking over his shoulder as he looked at the pages with all the eye abilities listed.

"I was thinking the operation is coming up right?" he asked catching the other's attention.

"Yeah why?" Kido asked

"Well we don't know what's over there..."

"Don't tell me you're a chicken Master." Ene said

"No besides you didn't even let me finish." Shintaro said getting back to the matter at hand. "What I'm saying is maybe you guy's should practice you abilities."

"We've been practicing these ability's for as long as we can remember Shintaro." Kano said

"Actually he might have a point." Kido said thinking about it.

"Really?" Kano said in disbelief

"Good job Master you had I good idea for once." Ene said as Shintaro started arguing with her.

"Well it's better to be on the safe side." Momo said.

"Shintaro!" Kido yelled as getting the pair's attention. "We'll leave everything up to you."

_'What did I get myself into'_ he thought as they got ready to eat.

_**Next Chapter: Concealing Eyes**_

* * *

**This story's gonna be about 5 or 6 chapters so don't forget to R&R**


	2. Training 1: Concealing Eyes

**Sorry to keep everyone waiting I finally finished writing the next chapter. Doing three story's at one is hard but I already it planned out so I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Shintaro, Ene, and Momo were waiting in the nearby park for the rest of the gang to show up to start the training. Normally they would have met at the base but they decided it would be best to meet at wherever they were training. Momo adjusted her hood as some people passed by it was quite dangerous being outside without Kido around but thankfully after 7 minutes they showed up.

"So what's first on the list." Kano asked at they walked towards the mall. Shintaro opened the diary to the page marked with the ability's.

"How about Concealing Eye's."

"I don't think Kido needs to practice hers she's had it since she was little." Kano said remembering the cute little Kido who would always disappear.

"Besides she's using it on Kisaragi." Seto pointed out.

"No it's fine let's just get it done." Kido said as the arrived at their destination. Once inside Shintaro lead them to an empty corner in the mall.

"What are we doing Master?" Ene asked

"We're going to leave Momo here." Shintaro explained

"What!" Momo exclaimed

"Listen what happens if Kido get's to far away what would happen." Shintaro explained Momo understood putting her hood on but wasn't happy about it.

"But what happens if Oba-san get's spotted here?" Hibiya asked.

"That's why I'm leaving you and Konoha here. If something happens get her out of here." he said walking off with everyone as the three wished them good luck.

"Wow you have everything planned out Shintaro." Mary said impressed.

"So what are you going to have Kido do? I know sneak it to the girl's dre-OW!" Kano said as Kido whacked him.

"I am not doing that." she stated as Seto thought of something.

""Why not pull a harmless joke on someone."

"Wait doesn't Mast-"

"Shhh." Shintaro said wanting to see how it played out.

"I guess." Kido said unsure a Seto explained what to do. All she had to do was go up to someone and hide something from them of course without getting bumped into. The five watched as she headed to the cash register as a tall bulky guy stood there talking to the cashier.

As Kido got closer she noticed the guy move his jacket showing a gun as the woman got scared. No one seemed to realize what was going on yet turning to the other's she tried to signal them but they looked confused. Sighing she took matter's into her own hands trying to carefully pull the gun out of the holster without begin touched. Once it was in her hands she lifted held it up showing them as they finally got.

"Well this is unexpected." Kano said looking at the gun before smiling at Shintaro. "Well it's up to you Shintaro-kun."

"What why me!"

"Don't worry we'll help." Seto said

"Why does this always happen to me." the NEET complained.

Their leader watched Seto take off as the other's walked towards her. Kano told her what to do while Shintaro and Mary nervously walked up to the guy.

"Um excuse me." Shintaro said in a pathetic voice as they guy looked down at the two.

"What is it kid."

"My friend's not feeling well can you help?" he said pushing Mary in front of him. The robber raised an eyebrow as the girl looked up her eyes red. The robber froze on the spot as Kido placed the gun back.

"Hey this guys trying to rob the place! Kano yelled as everyone looked in their direction. The four member stood back as the police came in Seto right behind.

"Hey guy's." he greeted as they headed out before anyone could notice.

"That was scary." the poor medusae said

"Come on Mary-chan that was fun." Kano said as Kido glared at him.

"I'm back." Ene said as Shintaro looked at his phone.

"Did you disable the camera's?"

"Yep now you won't have to worry about being seen."

"Let's just get back to Kisaragi before anything else happens." Kido said

"What about your training?" Mary asked

"I think taking a robber's gun without being see is good enough." Shintaro said

_**Next chapter: Eye-Stealing**_

* * *

**This story's going to be 5 chapter's not counting the prologue and epilogue. Anyway I'm getting over writer's block so I hoped you liked it don't forget to R&R.**


	3. Training 2: Eye-Stealing

**Chapter 2 done it was surprisingly easy to write thanks to everyone. For some reason when I get a review, follower, or favorite it motivates me to write for you guys. Well I'm glad that you like it so let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Shintaro sat in his room working on a song as Ene messed with him every couple of minutes. After yesterday's incident at the mall he didn't feel like working on any training today. Finally getting half of it done after 20 minutes of Ene constantly changing it he put his headphones on as the doorbell rang.

"You're not going to get?" Ene questioned.

"No Momo can get it." the NEET replied ignoring the ringing. As he listened to the song he failed to notice the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs as his bedroom door was thrown open.

"Shintaro-kun let's play!" Kano yelled startling Shintaro as he entered the room.

"What are you doing here?!" Shintaro exclaimed taking his headphone's off as the other's walked in.

"You didn't come to the base so we figured we'd come visit you." Kido explained looking around.

"Yeah we came to continue our training sensei." Kano said bowing before going to look in his closet.

Shintaro watched as everyone looked around his room before finally yelling. "WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AROUND MY ROOM!"

"Well we've never been in your room." Hibiya answered as Momo walked in.

"Why did you let them in what if Mom was here." he said turning to his sister.

"Don't worry we called ahead." Seto said as Shintaro gave up. A couple of minutes past as everyone made themselves at home while Shintaro opened the diary.

"Next up i-"

"Can I go next?" Seto interrupted.

"Um sure." Shintaro said trying to think of something.

"How about rock,paper,scissors." Ene suggested from the computer.

"I put my money on Seto." Kano said as Kido whacked him.

"Fine you know what to do use your eye ability to read my mind." Shintaro said as they got into place.

"1,2,3 rock,paper,scissors." they both said as Shintaro had rock and Seto paper. They continued playing as Seto won every time.

"Well that was boring." Hibiya said

"Yeah I was hoping for something more fun like Kido's." Kano said disappointed

"Shut up at least we did the training." Shintaro said going back to his seat .

"Now what?" Momo wondered as Seto notcied something in the corner of the teens room.

"I didn't know you had a rabbit Shintaro-san." Seto said as everyone looked in the direction of the cage.

"You're right." Kido said as Seto, Mary, and Konoha got closer

"So cute!" Mary said.

Seto watched as the rabbit looked at him as if trying to say something. His eyes turned red as he listened to what it had to say. "Shintaro-san was looking at what?"

"Ohh what was Shintaro-kun looking at." Kano asked suddenly interested.

"It say's he was look-"

"NOTHING!" Shintaro yelled glaring at the rabbit.

"Hey does the rabbit know where he hides the dirty magazines?" Kano was starting to enjoy this and knowing him he's not going to stop anytime soon.

"Is that why you were looking in my closet?" Shintaro asked the cat eyed boy.

"Maybe~."

"He says h-"

"I don't have any!" the teen stated Kano not believing this was about to open his mouth till Kido hit him.

"That's enough."

"You rabbit's really funny." Seto said his eyes back to normal.

"Don't believe anything that fur ball says." Shintaro said as Kido dragged Kano to the door.

"It's getting late we'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll walk you out." Momo said as everyone headed downstairs. Once the room was empty Ene looked down at the cage glaring at her new-found enemy.

"Listen up I'm the only one who can blackmail Master got it."

**_Next Chapter: Deceiving Eyes_**

* * *

**It seemed a lot longer when I was writing it anyways please R&R**


	4. Training 3: Deceiving Eyes

**Yay here's the new chapter Kano's took a lot longer than the other two. Now that it's done I can go on and finish the last two chapters for the missing children novel. Don't forget to R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagepro**

* * *

Shintaro made his was down the streets with the other boys looking for place to train the next ability. The girls had made plans leaving Shintaro to deal with everything which wasn't any different the usual since they've begun this.

Looking at the diary he read the words Deceiving Eyes before turning to the person with the ability. Honestly he wondered who gave Kano of all people those eyes _I have a bad feeling about this_ he thought.

"OW don't just stop like that!" Hibiya suddenly yelled at Kano who was looking at the building in front of them. Shintaro walked up to the four as he read the words HOT SPRING on the sign Yeah this is definitely going to end badly.

"I have to train here." Kano said heading inside before Seto and Hibiya grabbed him.

"How exactly are you going to train here?" Seto questioned.

"You're not planning on using your ability to sneak into the girl's side are you?" Hibiya asked.

"I swear your to smart for your own good sometime's." Kano said admitting to it as Shintaro nodded to Konoha. The android walked up to the teen hitting him in the head knocking him out of Seto and Hibiya's grip.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled rubbing his head.

"Kido told me to hit you if you tried something idiotic." Konoha simply stated as Kano got up from the ground.

"Man doesn't she know your punches can kill." Kano said.

"Let's get going." Shintaro said as the four of them started walking off. What they failed to notice was Kano walking into the hot springs as a girl.

"Um I think we have a problem." Hibiya said realizing the cat-eyed boy was missing.

"OH CRAP!" Shintaro and Seto said as they ran into the hot springs.

"Wait here." Konoha told the boy going after the two as they headed inside. Entering the girls area Shintaro immediately spotted Kano when loud screams broke out.

"PERVERT!" the girls screamed throwing anything they can at the boys who jut realized the situation.

"SORRY!" Seto apologized his and Shintaro's faces beat red as they closed their eyes.

"Konoha quick grab Kano." Shintaro ordered as the boy looked confused.

"Kano's here?"

"Seriously grab the girl with the cat eyes and jacket." Shintaro said as Konoha dodged the flying objects quickly picking up the girl/boy.

Quickly running out of the building Seto scooped Hibiya up as they ran as far away as possible. Eventually getting tired the three stopped running looking in the direction they came Shintaro sighed in relief when he saw no angry girls or cops.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Hibiya yelled as Seto put him down apologizing.

"How about me?" Kano asked back to his regular self.

"Go ahead Konoha." Shintaro said.

"Thanks Shinta-OW!" Kano said as Shintaro hit him on the head.

"That's for running off into the hot spings." Shintaro said as Hibiya walked up to Kano kicking him the leg.

"Thanks to you I had to be carried like a girl." Hibiya said as Seto walked up to his friend hitting him on the back.

"That's for making us walk in on all those girls." Seto said as Konoha walked up to him punching him the gut as Kido told him.

"Don't think this is it when we get back Kido's going to hear about this." the NEET said Kano quickly paled as they dragged him back to the base.

**_Next Chapter: Eye-Captivating & Eye-Concealing_**


End file.
